At the End of the War
by elsiecarson
Summary: Minerva McGonagall finds out that Albus used a decoy on the roof a year earlier and he's not really dead. She's angry and confused, but also very thankful and Harry is relieved. Severus' portrait talks to Minerva. AU
1. You Shouldn't Be Up There!

When the Final Battle of the Second War is at an end and the dead have been gathered, Minerva McGonagall decides she needs to go for a walk. She can feel her emotions beginning to get the better of her. She wanders through the school, or what's left of it, watching her colleagues repairing the school and its protections. She finds herself at the entrance to her office. She instinctively goes up to her office, though it still doesn't feel like hers. This office has been a sanctuary both when Albus was headmaster and now that she is in charge of the school. Clearly someone else feels that way Minerva thinks as she approaches the door to her office and can hear someone crying inside. Minerva slowly and quietly opens the door to her office.

"You can come in Professor. It is your office." Harry Potter's dejected voice comes out of the dark.

"Harry what on earth are you doing in here? You should be celebrating." Minerva waves her wand to light the room.

"I can't celebrate. Not with everything that happened tonight. Not with everything I found out. Look up at the portraits." Harry says heavily.

Minerva looks up at the portraits and is instantly angry. She climbs up on a wooden chair to come face to face with the portrait. "Severus Snape! Your portrait shouldn't be up there! You murdered the man I love!"

"He didn't murder me, Minerva. He killed my decoy because I asked him to, because I thought Harry had a better chance of success without me around as a target. I was right. I'm coming back to you very soon, my dear." Albus says from his portrait.

"Severus is this true?" Minerva asks obviously shocked.

"Yes, Albus and I set this all up to protect you and Harry. I didn't agree with the plan at first, but it does seem to have worked. Well done, Harry, and thank you for trying to save me." Severus says gently.

"You tried to save him?" Minerva asks stepping down off the chair.

"Yes, he'd been bitten by Nagini and I knew the truth by then and I didn't want to see him die, but I couldn't save him. It was actually a very touching moment for the two of us. I was very surprised when he gave me his memories. I have some wonderful memories of my mother now though." Harry tells his former professor.

"You did all this to protect us, didn't you, Severus?" Minerva asks looking up at Severus' portrait.

"Yes, I did. I knew from the first moment I stepped into Hogwarts that it was where I belonged, very much like Harry. I did everything I did to protect the people I care about which despite Harry's impressions always included him. I died because I wouldn't give Voldemort any more information. I knew I could give Harry more time that I knew he needed. I never expected to live through the war. I knew that wasn't my fate. I'm glad everything worked out. Minerva, will you finally tell Albus how you feel now that you know he's alive?" Severus asks seriously. He knows that Minerva has loved Albus for years. Minerva told him so 10 years ago.

Minerva sighs heavily. She's still trying to take everything in that's just been told to her. "Yes, I'll tell Albus as soon as I see him again."


	2. I'm Sorry

"I'm right here, Minerva, and I'm sorry that I had to leave you when you needed me the most." Albus' voice comes from behind her.

Minerva turns around to face Albus and can't believe that he's really there in front of her. She walks slowly across the floor towards Albus. "Are you really here? I've dreamt about this moment so often over the last year." Minerva reaches out to gently touch Albus' face.

"Yes, I am really here." Albus reaches down and wipes Minerva's tears. "No, don't cry. Everything is okay now. I'm not going anywhere ever again." Albus draws Minerva into his arms. "Well done Harry, by the way. I'm very proud of you." When Harry hears these words he promptly bursts into tears. Albus has always been such an important part of Harry's life. Albus sits Minerva down in a chair near him and walks over to Harry. "Don't cry, Harry, my boy. Everything is alright now." Albus hugs Harry tightly. He knows that he has let Minerva and Harry down badly. "Let it all out, Harry. It will all come right in the end."


	3. If You Don't Tell Him I Will!

"Minerva, if you don't tell him right now I'll tell him for you! This has gone on quite long enough! If I have to hang on this wall for eternity I want you two to get organized!" Severus shouts down from his portrait.

"Please, don't have this conversation with me in the room. I should go and find Ron and Hermione." Harry pulls away from Professor Dumbledore. Harry is embarrassed that this conversation even started with him in the room.

"Harry, you should stay at the school for a while. You belong here." Minerva says from behind her hands.

"Thank you for the offer, Professor McGonagall. I think I will stay for a while and help repair the school. I'm not ready to leave quite yet." Harry says to the people in the room. He quickly leaves the room to give Minerva and Albus some privacy with the exception of Severus' portrait and the other portraits in the room.

"What is Severus on about, Minerva? He's so adamant you tell me something. What is it he wants me to know so badly?" Albus asks turning to look at Minerva.

Minerva runs her hands over her face and walks towards the window slowly. "About 10 years ago Severus came to talk to me and asked me if I was in love with you. It came as such a surprise I couldn't deny it, but I pleaded with him not to tell you. He never did, but he told me when I came into the office tonight that I need to tell you. I love you, Albus, and I have for a long time. I didn't know how to tell you." Minerva says quietly.

Albus walks slowly and quietly across the floor. He hugs Minerva from behind. "My day has been so wonderful and it just got infinitely better. I've loved you since the moments you came to work here." Albus says happily.

Minerva turns sharply to face Albus. "I can't believe I told you that on the day you came back to me. I never thought I'd see you again. I'm glad I told you though." Minerva hugs Albus back and cries on his shoulder.


	4. Bedtime

"My darling Minerva, when was the last time you slept properly? You look exhausted." Albus asks hugging Minerva tightly.

"I was sleeping well until Harry came back and said he needed us to give him some more time before the final battle. My exhaustion is more due to my rather depleted magical powers which will rejuvenate. My battle was long and hard." Minerva says tiredly.

Albus scoops Minerva up in his arms and carries her into the bedroom. As he sets Minerva down on the bed he kisses her softly. He sits behind her and lets her hair down. He leans forward and whispers, "You're beautiful."

Minerva turns and kisses Albus. "I love you so much. I'm going to go change into my pyjamas. I couldn't bring myself to throw any of your things out so you clothes are still in the armoire. Why don't you change and then we can both get some sleep because you don't look as if you've been sleeping either."

"That sounds wonderful. Do you want me to stay here with you or shall I go and sleep in my own space?" Albus asks tentatively.

"No, please don't go! You've only just gotten back and I'm not sure I can quite believe it yet. I want you to be here with me all night." Minerva pleads with Albus as her eyes fill with tears again.

"Alright, alright, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. It's alright. It's all over now." Albus gathers Minerva into his arms.

Minerva curls around Albus very much like her Animagus form. Minerva is tired and emotional, but Albus is managing to calm her. She sniffs softly and slowly pulls away from Albus. "Thank you for reassuring me. I'll just go slip into my nightgown." Minerva slides off the bed and walks over to the wardrobe and picks out a pale green nightgown. She walks into the bathroom and leaves Albus to his thoughts for a moment.

Albus sighs happily. He walks over to the wardrobe and finds his clothes on the back rack of the magically enlarged wardrobe. He picks out one of his more subtle pairs of pyjamas.

In the bathroom Minerva sighs heavily. Her nightgown isn't very attractive. She takes her wand and cuts away the high collar of the nightgown and some of the fabric to make the neckline more attractive. She looks at herself in the mirror and is surprised that Albus thinks she looks beautiful right now. Her face is pale and her eyes are swollen and red from all her crying. She runs her fingers through her hair before she steps out of the bathroom.

Albus is sitting on the side of the bed brushing his hair and long beard. Minerva smiles at Albus. It feels as if the world has righted itself. Minerva walks over and takes the brush from Albus. "Let me help." Minerva sits behind Albus and carefully pulls the brush through Albus' silver hair. His hair is soft and Minerva loves that she gets an opportunity to do this.

Albus sighs contentedly. "That feels so nice." Albus murmurs tenderly.

Minerva leans forward and whispers, "I love that we're getting the chance to do this. I've missed having you in my life. I could have used your advice a few times this year."

Albus turns to face Minerva and gently touches her face. "You did an excellent job this year. I've been keeping an eye on you from afar. I missed you too, very much. It has been very strange not to be here this year. It's the first year I haven't been at the school since I defeated Grindelwald. It's the first time ever that I've been away from you for this long."

"If I get my way it's the longest period of time you'll ever be away from me. Remind me to take your portrait down from the wall in my office. I hated seeing that portrait in my office every day. I can't wait to take it down." Minerva lays back on the bed and her hair splays around her head like a halo.

Albus slides across to the other side of the bed and lies down. "It's certainly not my favourite portrait. I would choose another one to be my eternal memorial in this office. It doesn't capture me well."

"I always thought that about that portrait. I just didn't know how to tell you when you picked that one for the office." Minerva moves closer to Albus. She lays her head on Albus' chest and puts her arm across his waist.

"Well, never mind all that now. I think we should both get some sleep." Albus says gently.


	5. Those We've Lost

Minerva sighs heavily. "Molly Weasley won't be sleeping well tonight. The loss of George will weigh heavily on her mind."

"George Weasley was killed?" Albus asks incredulously.

"Yes, he was killed tonight during the Final Battle. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him and then Molly killed her." Minerva tells Albus.

"Molly and Arthur must be absolutely devastated. I can't imagine how Fred must feel right now." Albus is very upset about George's death.

"We lost too many good people in this war. I just want to sleep and pretend none of these deaths ever happened." Minerva says quietly.

Albus waves his wand and extinguishes the lights in the room. He holds Minerva gently in his arms to reassure her. Albus quickly falls asleep, but Minerva stays awake looking at the sky she can see from her bedroom window. She can't believe the horror of the last three years is finally over. She can hardly believe that Albus is here and she's afraid that if she falls asleep he'll disappear. Slowly, her exhaustion overwhelms her and she falls asleep in Albus' arms. Her head is tucked in under Albus' chin. She feels so comfortable in Albus' arms and she can hardly believe everything that's happened in the last 12 hours.


	6. Good Morning

Minerva wakes up the next morning with a happy feeling in her heart. Albus is still next to her. She sits up a little bit and watches Albus. She knows she is very lucky to be here having survived three wars in her lifetime. She rests her chin on her knees and thinks. Something should be done to honour those who died in the final battle at Hogwarts. An owl raps on the window carrying a Daily Prophet. Minerva hops out of bed, collects five knuts, opens the window, lets the owl in, puts the coins in the pouch it carries, and takes her newspaper. She's glad to see the world is still turning as it should despite the destruction around her. Minerva unrolls the paper and goes to sit against the headboard. Her eyes immediately well up with tears when she notices on one side of the paper a narrow column listing all those who were lost in the war. There are too many yet again. Throughout the three wars she has lived through far too many people have died and it has happened again.

She conjures up a pot of tea, a cup, and a couple of Ginger Newts. She looks at the brilliant photograph of Harry from the end of the battle, bloodied but still standing. Minerva notices that Rita Skeeter has written the article and she is instantly sceptical of it, but as she reads she gets happier. The article is well written and not at all critical of Harry. For once Ms. Skeeter is only praising Harry for his bravery and his rescuing of the wizarding world. She sips her tea and munches on a cookie.

Albus groans and rolls his face into his pillow as he wakes up. He slept better with Minerva sleeping next to him than he has in a whole year. Minerva smirks as she looks down at Albus. He always did hate waking up in the morning. He always did hate waking up in the morning. Minerva runs her hand up and down Albus' back. "It's a beautiful day and I got the newspaper. Is there an article somewhere in here about you coming back to life?" Minerva asks cheekily.

"No, there isn't, but I shouldn't wait long to tell people. The minister will be here to see you today, I expect, and if he sees me he will be very surprised. I should go over to the Ministry today and sort everything out with the Minister." Albus murmurs tiredly.

"You don't have to do all that today, Albus. You need to sleep and relax. The Minister will keep. Why don't you take some time for yourself?" Minerva asks gently.

"I've taken a whole year for myself, learned to relax, and waited for Voldemort's demise. Now's not the time for selfishness. I need to remember that I came back to be with you and I cannot do that unless I prove I am still alive. Harry is going to need help and so are many others. I hope they all come back and finish their schooling. This has had a much more positive outcome than we could have imagined." Albus sits up against the headboard and reads over Minerva's shoulder.

Minerva conjures up a cup of tea for Albus and passes it to him. "Rita Skeeter actually wrote an excellent article about the battle. She was very accurate and full of praise. I'm quite impressed with the job she did." Minerva leans back against Albus' chest.

"Well, she had to get it right eventually." Albus says casually as he sips his tea.

Minerva chuckles at Albus.


	7. How Do We Get You to the Great Hall?

Minerva slowly sips her hot tea and munches on a Ginger Newt. She feels so happy. "Well, I suppose I should get dressed and have some breakfast. It's going to be a long day." Minerva sets her teacup down on the bedside table and climbs out of bed. She walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out her regular summer robes. They're lighter than her winter robes, but are the same colour. She walks into the bathroom and changes into her robes.

Outside in the bedroom Albus finds a set of sky blue robes and puts them on. When Minerva comes out of the bathroom dressed and with her hair all done she's happy to see Albus look like his usual self. "That's much better. You look much more yourself than you did when I first saw you."

"I feel much more myself. I'm back where I'm meant to be." Albus says seriously.

"So, I'll make an announcement about you being alive at breakfast this morning." Minerva says as she smoothes her dress.

"That's perfect. I'll be in the antechamber off to the side of the Great Hall." Albus tells Minerva.

Minerva bends over and picks out a pair of shoes. She pushes her feet into them. She turns to face Albus and says, "You should probably be invisible when we walk through the halls. No one else but Harry knows you're alive."

"You're right of course. I don't want anyone to think they're seeing a ghost. I don't want to scare anyone." Albus says sensibly.

Minerva hugs Albus tightly. "I'm so glad you're back. It hasn't been the same without you around. Come on, we should go down to breakfast. The staff will be wondering where I am."

"Well, we don't want too many questions asked before we're ready to answer them." Albus casts a Disillusionment charm over himself and he disappears. He tries to keep up with Minerva as she walks at her usual swift pace through the castle to the Great Hall. She always did walk quickly and Albus always did have trouble keeping up with her.


	8. Your Attention Please

Instinctively Minerva knows where Albus is around her. She opens the door to the Great Hall and she feels Albus' presence leave her side and walks in the direction of the chamber off to the side of the Great Hall. She walks up to the High Table and sits in her usual place.

"Morning Minerva," Filius says as she sits down next to him.

"Good morning, Filius. Please get everyone's attention. I wish to make an announcement and I think it will shock people." Minerva leans towards Filius as she speaks.

Filius picks up his spoon and taps it against the side of his goblet. "Your attention everyone please. The headmistress has an announcement to make."

Minerva stands up and waits for quiet. She does not have to wait long. "Someone came back to Hogwarts last night who I thought had died a year ago. It turned out I was wrong and the person used a decoy and disappeared to protect us. Please, welcome back, Professor Dumbledore!" Minerva turns towards the side door just as Albus walks through the door.

Albus walks over to Minerva and kisses her hand. "Thank you for the warm welcome, Headmistress. I wanted to apologize to all of you for causing all of you such. It was necessary to allow all of you to have the success you have had and I am proud of you."

The staff all shift seats to give Albus back his original seat.


	9. Goodbye and Relationship Announcement

"Before we all sit down to breakfast I would like to acknowledge the loss of a good man who sacrificed his life to protect all of us in this castle. Yesterday the last victim of Lord Voldemort died a humble and honourable man. Severus Snape died a slow, painful death at the hands of the most evil wizard who ever lived. As you go about your day today spare a thought for him." Professor McGonagall says emotionally.

Minerva sits down with tears glistening in her eyes. She and Severus may not have ever seen eye to eye on many things, but she always admired his courage. The school doesn't feel the same without him in it.

Albus gently covers Minerva's hand with his to reassure her. He then puts two fried eggs, some sausages, and two pieces of toast on his plate. He missed the food at Hogwarts. He's so glad to be back. The Great Hall seems so empty with the Slytherin students not being there. Albus pours himself a cup of tea before he also fills Minerva's teacup. Albus looks out over the sea of students before him and he notices Harry bump Ron's arm and motion towards he and Minerva. Albus leans towards Minerva and says, "By the end of today the entire school is going to know about our new relationship. Should we just make an announcement now?"

Minerva looks gobsmacked at Albus. She looks out at the crowd and sees Harry smile at her and give her a thumbs up. Minerva leans towards Albus and says, "Yes, I think we should make an announcement now. If we don't says something now there will be wild rumours all over the school by this time tomorrow."

Minerva is about to stand up and speak again when Albus covers her hand and says, "I'll do it. You've taken enough on your shoulders this past year." Albus stands up. "Please, I know you thought all the announcements were over, but there is one more to come. Professor McGonagall and I wanted to make this announcement before any wild rumours start floating around the school. Professor McGonagall and I are finally in a relationship and we request privacy on that front."

A cheer rises from the students. "We've known about that connection for years!" Rolanda Hooch calls loudly.

"Kiss her, Professor!" One of the Ravenclaw students calls out to the elderly man.

Albus looks sideways at Minerva and she nods almost imperceptibly. He slowly winds one arm around Minerva's waist and pulls her closer to him. "We don't have to do this." Albus murmurs.

"It's alright. I don't mind showing people how much I love you." Minerva leans closer to Albus and allows him to take the lead in this situation.

Albus brushes his fingers across Minerva's cheek and he leans forward and kisses Minerva gently and tenderly. Minerva puts her arms around Albus' neck and sinks into the kiss. She can't believe her second kiss ever with Albus is in front of the entire school. The couple hear a wolf whistle from behind Minerva who immediately blushes. Albus doesn't want to let the kiss end. This is a wonderful moment for both of them. Albus slowly pulls away from the kiss and says, "Do you have to teach today?"

"No, I've given up my teaching position. Being headmistress was more than enough work. You and I can just stay in my office and relax. I think we both need that." Minerva sits back down in her seat.


	10. With a Little Help from a Friend

"You are a sneaky woman, Minerva. We never suspected a thing. I always thought there was something special between the two of you." Poppy Pomfrey says to her friend.

"Well, that makes us even. I never suspected you were in a relationship with Alastor Moody either. It's just nice that all of us girls are finally happy." Minerva smiles at Poppy.

"I'm not sure that Rolanda is very happy. She and Severus were just getting close." Poppy looks down the table at Rolanda and smiles sadly.

"I didn't think I would be as upset with Severus' death as I am. When I found out what he had done to protect us I felt as if I hadn't given him enough credit." Minerva says seriously.

"She didn't want to tell anyone that she was in a relationship with Severus because of how we were reacting to him this year." Poppy confesses to Minerva.

"I know, I feel like she's been distant this year. We'll have to help her now if she'll let us." Minerva says gently.


	11. How Many People Knew?

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall open and in walks Kingsley Shacklebolt. He looks directly up at the head table. "I thought it was you." Kingsley murmurs as he walks towards Dumbledore. "I thought I could sense your magical signature in the building. Welcome home." Kingsley smiles at his friend.

"Am I the one person who really believed you were dead? How many people knew you were alive and couldn't or didn't tell me?" Minerva yells at Albus. The frustration and her tiredness is showing through.

"There were very few people who knew I'd faked my death: my brother, Kingsley, and Severus. I couldn't tell you because I knew you would be a target for Voldemort and if he could sense in you that I was still alive it would defeat the entire purpose of what I did." Albus explains to Minerva. "So, can I get my identity back now, Kingsley?"

"I think I can get that done for you, Albus. I have to go back to the ministry so I can get the paperwork started and alert the media. Be prepared for the onslaught. Keep him in line, Minerva, you're the only one who can." Kingsley teases the couple.

"I'll see what I can do Kingsley, I promise. I'm so glad you're safe after all this." Minerva says genuinely.

Kingsley hugs Minerva tightly. "You have been nothing but accommodating and sweet, Minerva. Thank you."

Albus smiles at Kingsley. "Keep up the good work my friend."

"This job is so stressful. I'm quite glad you're back. I'll have you as an advisor now." Kingsley teases Albus.

Albus says, "My best advice is to go with your instincts. No one knows what you want except for you. I'm always here if you need me though."

"I'd best tell Harry I'm going and get back to the office." Kingsley walks in amongst the students to find Harry.

Minerva smiles as she watches Harry, Ron, and Hermione interact with Kingsley. Her cubs have grown up so much. She's so proud of them. She sits at the Head Table and sips her tea contentedly. Despite the frustration that is still simmering over what Albus did, she understands more now than she did when she first found out.

"Minerva, don't be angry with me. Certain people had to know about what I was doing and certain people couldn't know what I was doing. The people that couldn't know were the ones I knew would come about against Voldemort in the battle. Knowing your temperament and how protective you are of the students I knew you would be in the middle of everything. Also I knew I was already one of your only weaknesses. I couldn't give Voldemort one more thing he could exploit in you. I was trying to protect you." Albus pleads with Minerva.

"Just because I understand doesn't mean I like it. You took my choice away. It should have been my choice whether I wanted to know or not. That was not your decision to make! I was still so distraught over your death by the time of the final battle that I wouldn't have minded dying! Your "death" nearly broke me in two!" Minerva admits.

"I never wanted you to feel that way." Albus says quietly.

"I know, but you don't always think about the consequences of your actions. Other people's emotions don't always figure into your equation. You just go on your merry way making decisions with no sense that they affect other people. It's so frustrating." Minerva grumbles. "Sometimes you're just too brilliant."

Albus doesn't know what to say. He also knows sometimes it's better to keep quiet, so he does. He leaves Minerva to her breakfast and her letters. He can hear Minerva huff in frustration. He's not surprised. He knows he's always exasperated her more than he's ever helped her.

None of Minerva's colleagues are willing to try and break into her silence. They've learned better than to do so over the years. Minerva's temper is legend in Hogwarts.


End file.
